Rini's Visit
by bkool899
Summary: What would have happened if they knew earlier that Rini and the Black Moon family came from the future? One trip to the moon could have changed everything. *During Sailor Moon R second half. Has more elements of both the english anime and the manga together.*


**AN: **Hi! This is my first time posting on here because my friends finally talked me into it. I LOVE Sailor Moon and it was my first introduction to anime and manga. I, unfortunatly, do **not** own it or anything else related to it. This is just a fan who wants to write using some of her all-time favourite characters. Please don't sue me! :P But now, just so you know I'm very fragile when it comes to my writing so please, if you're going to write anything please make it more than just 'it sucked'. I _am_ okay with being told that just I want to know why so I can hopefully fix it for later. And btw I'm only going to continue this story if people actually want me to. Oh! And this is during Serena and Darien's break up with elements of both the english anime and manga. Now enough with all this serious stuff and on with the show, er, story!

* * *

"The Prince found the Princess just as the bell started to toll 12 o'clock. He could see quite easily that she was trying her hardest to stay awake until he came. He ran to her side and just as the bell tolled 12…" I sneaked a peak at Rini to see if she was really paying attention. "Don't stop Serena! You promised you'd read me a bedtime story!" Rini whined even though it looked like she would pass out any second now. "Okay, okay. So, just as the bell tolled 12, her eyes had almost closed, the Prince kissed her and the spell was broken! How was that Rini? Did you like that story? Rini? Ugh! You go to sleep right as the story ended!" I said as I looked at Rini, who was out like a light.

"Give her a break Serena! She's tired. The story is finished, so doesn't really matter." "Luna! Why do you have to take her side? Aren't you supposed be my guardian? Hmmm, Miss. I'm-a-talking-cat-so-I-know-everything?" I questioned my so-called guardian cat Luna. "Serena. I am Princess Serenity's guardian advisor. I am supposed to advise you on how to act like a proper Princess and one day, Queen. I really doubt a queen would be upset about not being able to finish a story for a child." Luna said with dignity. "Luna!" I whined. "Where am I supposed to sleep now? She stole my bed!" I glared down at the now sleeping Rini. "Really! You can't share your bed with her for one night?" Luna started looking at me with this intense glare until I shrunk back in defeat. "Fine. Just tonight though!" I grumbled reluctantly.

I looked at Rini more carefully now. It seemed to me as if Rini looked more peaceful when she was asleep rather than awake. I slowly peeled back the covers and slipped in silently beside Rini. After a little while I was able to quietly drift to sleep.

My dreams. Oh, my wonderful dreams. If only they were reality. Every night Darien broke up with me I've been constantly dreaming about our wedding day. I must get back together with him! We were destined to be together. We've proved it many times. I don't actually believe that Darien doesn't love me anymore. If only I could figure out why he says that he doesn't love me, then I might be able to get back.

Slowly, I started to hear bells. Please be wedding bells. I thought selfishly. I leaned in for a kiss but suddenly, it felt as if no one was there so I slowly opened my eyes to check. When I opened my eyes I was surprised not to see Darien's ebony hair but instead Rini's pink, cotton candy like hair. "Huh? When did I start holding her?" I rubbed my eyes after releasing Rini from my hold and turned around to find the source of the bells in my dream.

"Stop!" I started banging on my side table wildly trying to find the snooze button on my alarm clock. When I thought I had felt all over the table I sat up and looked over. "Are you actually awake?" Luna looked at me seriously but also was waiting for me to fall back in bed. "Luna, why are you hiding my alarm clock behind your back?" I rubbed my eyes once more to make sure I was seeing things properly. "So you are awake. Don't worry. I'll shut it off before Rini wakes up." Luna then winked and hit the snooze button and gently placed it back on the side table. "I think it's a little too late for that!"

I turned and looked towards Rini who was still nestled in my arms. At first when she woke up she nestled in closer. She looked up at me with a smile but when she saw me, she stopped. She bolted out of bed and looked around trying to remember where she was. After she finally recognized where she was, she looked at me again with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Rini?" Luna asked before I had the chance to. "I was being hugged by Serena! That's so gross!" Then she turned away after saying that. "Excuse me. You're the one who stole my bed!" I yelled back at her. "But that wasn't even the weirdest part!" Rini said before things could get any worse. Right as I was about to say another rude come back, Luna stopped me and asked Rini, "What was the weirdest part?" Rini looked at Luna and thought a little bit. Then when she looked at me she blushed and turned away, quickly mumbling, "I thought mommy had come to wake me up and save me from my nightmare." I was shocked but Luna seemed to take it in stride. "Well, why don't you go downstairs and see if Serena's mom has made breakfast yet?" Rini quickly nodded and then ran downstairs.

"I reminded her of her mother?" I shook my head trying to shake out the thought as I started getting dressed for the day. There's no way she would ever think of me as her mother. Not with the way she was describing her. Luna looked at me curiously. As if she was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle in her head. "You should think of it as a compliment Serena!" I nodded absently while putting my hair up in my usual buns. I started to ignore Luna and whatever she was saying to me. "… you Meatball Head!" When Luna said that I turned and glared at her. She knew exactly why I hated it when anyone called me that. Well at least, everyone but him since that was the last real sentence he said looking at me.

I ran, looking everywhere for my lost (so-called) cousin. I didn't see Darien there until I had already crashed into him. "What's the rush Meatball Head?" He smiled lovingly at me while he poked at the two buns in my hair. I nestled in closer to him hugging him tightly, breathing in his sent until I remembered his question and why I was running around the city in the first place. "Please don't tease me right now, Darien. Rini is missing!"

We started running alongside each other then. "Since when?" He huffed out. "She was just, gone!" I answered back. "Why don't we check that park we were at when she fell out of the sky?" he said as we turned down that street. As soon as we reached the park I saw her. "Rini!" I called out. We slowed to a walk. When we got closer we could hear her crying. "Mommy, Daddy…" She mumbled in between sniffles.

"Rini," Darien bent down to her level. "How about we go back home now?" She looked up, first at me then at Darien and slowly nodded. Just as Darien touched Rini to pick her up his face went blank then white. "Darien." His head snapped up when I called his name like that. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at his face searching for anything wrong. He looked at me, for a split second his face full of worry but then he looked away saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As we were walking home Rini started egging me on but Darien seemed like he was only there in body and not in mind. We were home before I had a chance to ask Darien what was wrong with him. "There you are Rini! We were so worried about you!" Mom said as Rini hopped off of Darien's back. "See you later Serena!" Darien called as he left. Serena? He called me Serena?! I looked back after him and quietly sneaked away from Rini's 'welcome back party' to run after him.

"Hey, wait!" I called. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked as if he was mentally preparing himself for something. He slowly started to turn around just as I reached him. I look back at my house to make sure no one was paying attention. "What's wrong Endy?" He seemed to cringe when I used my pet name for him from our past life. I looked at him curiously, he loved it whenever I called him that name and now it seemed like it was giving him pain just by hearing it. Darien kept avoiding my eyes until he finally said, "Serena, I don't think you should call me that." Now I was really confused. "Why? I made sure no one was listening."

Just as I was about to snuggle in closer to him to get him to act normal again he started to push me away. "Serena. Because…" he sighed, "Because I don't want you to!" I blinked. "What?" "Serena, I don't want you to call me that anymore. Actually, I don't want you to call me at all anymore!" I was completely taken aback. He doesn't want me to call him anymore? I started searching in my brain for a reason for why he would suddenly say something like this. "I'm sorry you had to help me find Rini. I was just looking for Rini and I just happened to bump into you." "No, no, Serena. That's not it. I'm glad I was able to help you find Rini." Darien shook his head. "I just don't want to be together anymore. Okay?!" Then he started to walk away.

I'm not quite sure when I started crying but I made the last effort to clear my throat to say something before he was completely out of ear shot. It was something I never thought I would ever say again. "Endymion, my love. That is what you will always be to me. No matter how many lives we have, you will always be one and only love." He turned a corner after that and since I could no longer see him I ran back home and upstairs to my room to cry for the rest of the day.

"…ena… Serena.. Serena! Come on! You'll be late to meet the girls!" I jumped; then looked around. "Luna! It's Saturday!" Luna looked at me to see if she really had my full attention. "Serena, today is the day we said we would go," Luna paused to look around and she if Rini was listening. "When we said we would go to go to the moon palace." Luna looked at me while letting it all sink in. The moon. "Ack! What time is it?! We can't be late! I'm the one who convinced everyone it was a good idea! Oh no, oh no!" I ran in circles around the room looking for anything and everything we would need or want while we're on the moon.

"Relax Serena! Remember the deal everyone made when you came up with the idea?" I started to think but I was too excited to remember so I shook my head vigorously. "Of course not," mumbled Luna. She cleared her throat then explained, "When you came up with the idea to go, Raye said that as long as you used the Silver Imperium Crystal to get everyone up there everyone else would bring everything you could ever think to bring! Now that I think of it though, since you and Darien," I winced a little but Luna continued as if she didn't notice anything, even if she did. "Revived the Silver Millennium all the royal fridges are restocked over and over again thanks to the Silver Crystal!"

I look at her and I think I might have drooled a little. Luna snorted. "You used to take food out of a fridge, close it and open it again to take out the exact same thing until you took so much out that we had to have a feast to eat it all!" I blushed. "Well anyway, we shouldn't keep the girls waiting, right Serena?" I quickly looked at the clock then grabbed Luna and rushed out the door.

* * *

So? If you want me to continue just say a little something in a review or follow/favourite it! =D


End file.
